


You Learn Something New Every Night

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Learn Something New Every Night

The slushy snow squelches under Dean’s boots, its piercing cold crawling up his legs and spreading through his body, making him shiver despite his brisk pace. North Dakota in late November caught him unawares, with no proper winter clothes and not enough money to buy any. Not to mention he gave his warmest clothes to Sam - the kid needs it more than Dean, he has less muscle and meat to protect his bones from the harsh weather.

Dean quickens his step, hands shoved deep inside his pockets, breathing through the nose, lips pressed together. At least his teeth aren’t chattering anymore like they were after he had to rinse out his mouth with handfuls of snow to get rid of the nauseating taste of come.

He feels sick just thinking about it, but he doesn’t throw up; can’t afford to lose what little food he had today.

Sure, he earned some cash tonight, but not enough, not nearly enough. _Should be thanking me I’m paying you at all_ , the guy said as he handed Dean the crumpled bills. Dean couldn’t exactly blame him; the guy had to guide Dean through it, for fuck’s sake, tell him what to do. _Careful with the teeth. More tongue, yeah, like that. Use your hand on what you can’t fit into that pretty mouth of yours._

Frustrated, Dean kicks at the snow. How the hell was he supposed to know how to give a good blowjob anyway? He’s never received one in his life. Never even kissed a girl. Doesn’t think he ever should, after tonight. Tells himself it doesn't matter.

Squinting against the sharp snowflakes that the icy wind blows into his face, Dean keeps on walking.

Once he sees the lights of the motel in the distance, he feels a little better. He can’t wait to see Sam’s smile when he tells him they've got enough money to pay for another night. Just thinking about it makes him smile too.

His smile freezes when he sees the Impala in the parking lot. Dad came back.

“You couldn’t have shown up a couple hours earlier?” He hisses at the empty driver’s seat, anger welling up inside him. “A few fucking hours earlier and I wouldn’t have had to…”

Yeah. No point thinking about that now.

Dean unclenches his fists, takes several deep breaths, relaxes his stance and heads for the door, the money safe in his back pocket.

At least he learned something new tonight. It will come in handy next time.

 


End file.
